Gemini Love
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: AU:// The year is AC 199 and the five mad scientists from the five colonies at the five Lagrange Points have decided to give someone a present. It isn't just any small present, it's rather big considering it resembles the Perfect Soldier... but why though


Disclaimer: I don't own _Gundam Wing©_... Bandai & Sunrise own it all, nor do I make any money from my stories... *frowns deeply*

Dedication: To one kick @$$ author, _*Sagittarius Girl*_.... and to all you Heero Yuy & Duo Maxwell lovers out there, as well as you yaoi lovers.... *^_^*

* * *

_Gemini Love_

* * *

~_Chapter 1_~

The year is After Colony 199 as the five mad scientists from the colonies L1 through L5 in the Lagrange points 1 through 5 gathered in the large laboratory of the L1 colony to meet. To meet for the new "project" that they had all decided to create. Doctor J, Professor G, Doctor S, Instructor H, Master 0, the five scientists who had first designed Wing Gundam Zero, later on designing the other four mobile suits known as Gundams.

Dr. J glanced over at Professor G and frowned suddenly, " You do realize that there has been word of Leia Barton, daughter of Dekim Barton still being alive after all these years... "

Professor G's brows shot up in surprise, " Really? But that's impossible, Leia Barton died of an uncurible illness back on X18999, before it was way dropped onto the Earth. What about that girl... Mariemaia.... "

Dr. J shrugged his hunched shoulders and shook his head sadly, " Died in the blast last year I believe, along with that woman known as Count Lady Une. Sad... I know, but still... "

Instructor H crinkled his nose and glanced down at the ninteen year old man laying on the table, a white cloth covering his lower half, ending just at mid-thigh, " So, what do you suppose we do with him? "

Dr. S tilted his head and stared down at the man. He nodded, " Yes, H is right... "

Dr. J nodded, " Yes... " he replied slowly. " He looks so much like him... are you sure we should go along with this? I mean... there really is nothing we can do with the programming... "

Instructor H nodded and looked about the small room at the solemn faces of his fellowe comrades, " J's right. All that training.... it's gone... "

" Yes, but still... he now has a life that he can learn to love, learn to appreciate... " Master 0 spoke up.

Dr. J sighed heavily and scratched the side of his head, " Obviously there's nothing we can do, but to let it out... " he answered softly as he stared down into the face that resembled the face of a reserved silent soldier who was perfect in everyway, those words echoing within his head as he blinked a few times, watching as the unruly dark brown thick strands of chocolate hung in front of the man's face.

_" I'll kill you... "_

__________

" Heero? Hey, Heero... ya awake? " ninteen year old Duo Maxwell whispered into the former Zero pilot's ear as he leaned farther over the bed.

Heero Yuy, ninteen and still the same as he always was - emotionless and full of mystery, groaned lightly and then swung a hand through the air as he went to flip onto his side. The back of his hand connected with Duo's nose and then slid down his face to rest on the bed beside him. As soon as Duo's howl of pain hit the air, Heero smirked sucessfully.

" Mission complete.. " he muttered in a dull flat voice as he sat up in the bed and scratched his head, reaching to the front of his head to brush aside the unruly strands that were thick, annoying and a dark chocolate.

" Dammnit, Heero! " Duo hissed as he held his nose with one hand and used the other one to forcefully slap Heero in the back of the head.

Heero's head snapped forward hard and bounced back. He was out of the bed, in the air and then chasing after Duo in a second flat, both men running through the Winner residence in only a pair of boxers each, one black, the other white. Duo grimaced while he ran through the hallways trying to avoid knocking now down a vase or picture everynow and then as he sharply veered around the corners.

" Say those prayers to your God, Maxwell... " Heero growled loudly from behind as he pushed off the ground and then tackled Duo from behind.

Duo cried out as the side of his face was rubbed down the length of the carpet as he tried to kick at the men behind him. Heero wasted no time, he grabbed Duo's shoulders, flipped him onto his back roughly and delievered a hard, good punch to his face, making the God of death howl again in pain before lashing out his own fist, the hard knuckles hitting Heero's nose hard.

" Dammnit, Heero, " Duo growled through grunts as he blocked Heero's punches and then delievered his own. " I was only joking! Can't you take a joke?! "

Heero snorted and then punched Duo in the face again before feeling something sharp and cool run along his left cheek, making him deliever one last punch to Duo's stomach this time before he slowly stood up and stared down at him, his chest rising and falling quickly, going along with the erratic heartbeat and then fast breathing as he reached up and ran a finger along the cut on his cheek.

Bringing the finger away from his face, he squinted his eyes as he stared at the crimson covered finger. Duo groaned and rolled onto his side, putting his back to Heero as he clutched his stomach and coughed a few times, blood flying out onto the carpeted hallway. Heero snorted and then ran the back of his arm along his forehead as he felt the small beads of sweat collect on his brow before turning to walk away.

" T-this isn't over yet, Heero... I'll get you back... " Duo called out through groans as he slowly sat up to stare after Heero's figure before it disappeared around the corner...

__________

" Horse playing again... " ninteen year old Hilde Schbeiker muttered under her breath as she walked into the kitchen of the Winner residence and claimed the seat to Quatre Raberba Winner's left, since Midii Une having claimed the right one.

" Shouldn't they be doing that outside? " Midii asked as she carelessly twirled the spoon around in the mug of steaming cocoa.

Quatre shook his head and glanced at the woman, his aqua eyes twinkling, " I don't think they'd last three minutes out in the cold in just a pair of boxers... " he answered, an amused tone hinting his voice.

Both women chuckled as Trowa Barton walked into the room, mug of hot chocolate in hand, " What's so funny? " he asked as he sat down beside Midii.

" You're telling me you didn't hear any of it? " Quatre asked, glancing over the top of the newspaper.

Trowa shook his head, her deep emerald green eyes unreadible, " Nope... wait, you mean the grunting, groaning and Duo's lackadasical screams? " he nodded. " Yeah... heard it all over the beating of the shower... "

Midii giggled, her light sky blue eyes sparkling, " That's funny. So, how was your shower, Trowa? " she asked, nudging him in the side.

Trowa glanced at her from the corner of his eye and shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest, " The same as it is every day... " he answered.

Hilde, Quatre and Midii stared at Trowa who just cocked an eyebrow at them and gave them a questioningly look.

" What? " he asked innocently.

Midii was the first to shake her head and go back to stirring her cocoa, " Nothing, Trowa... just... nothing at all... "

__________

" What do you plan on doing today, Ms. Relena? " the petite blonde secretary asked as she glanced up at Relena Peacecraft from the nail file poised just above her right forefinger that was extended.

Relena made a face and smiled, " Don't you have something to do beside filing your nails? " she questioned as she turned to walk away from the front desk, making her way across the lobby towards the glass door.

Bethany Lacree crinkled her small pert nose and shook her head, " No... there's really nothing to do. No one's come in yet... "

Relena stopped and slowly turned to look at the woman of twenty-four, " What? "

" No one's come in yet... " Beth repeated.

Relena closed her eyes and let out a breath of fatigue and exasperation, " Oh, Heero... " she whispered.

" Ms. Relena? Are you alright? " Beth asked, her voice; high and low at the same time, snapping her from her sudden thoughts and conclusions.

" Wha-- oh! Sorry, Beth... I was just remembering something... " Relena replied, lying.

Beth nodded, her blonde curls bouncing up and down with the sudden jerky movements, " Understandable... remembering someone nice? Cute perhaps? " she asked eagerly, almost leaning forward in her chair, the look of anticipation bright in her clear blue eyes.

Relena let out a chuckle and she shrugged, " I don't know, Beth... " she replied, still laughing as she turned to continue her journey towards the door. " Just forget about it, Beth... "

Beth crinkled her entire face up, her bright cheery red lips pursed out as far as they could go, the cheap lipstick smudging along her nose as she watched the glass door shut behind the former queen of the world, the slender, small, nice figure gracefully leaving the line of view as Relena silently made her way down the hallway, fellow associates nodding or smiling to her as she passed them by.

Relena sighed lightly as she stepped into the elevator and then rode it down to the first floor from the tenth floor, where her office was situated. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and a man a few inches taller then her stepped into it, his deep prussian blue eyes burning as he glanced at her once before standing beside her, his head bowed, his eyes staring down at the ground.

Relena couldn't help but stare at him, her brow knitted together in confusion as she turned her body fully so that she was facing him, " What are you doing here, Heero? "

" Hmm? " the man asked as he looked up at her, his blue eyes looking slightly confused as he stared back at her.

Relena blinked and took a step back, " You... " she began.

" Relena... " Heero said lightly.

Relena let out a small sigh of relief and smiled lightly, " What are you doing here, Heero? " she asked again, huggin her arms to her chest.

Heero shrugged and glanced over at her before staring down at the ground, " I don't really know... "

" Oh? " Relena asked with a cocked brow.

Heero nodded, " I really don't know. I just.. happened to walk into the building and then I found myself taking the stairs up to the tenth floor... "

" That's where my office is.. "

Heero was silent, but he nodded. Relena sighed heavily and then reached up to self-consciously brush away the honey coloured bangs from her forehead. Heero glanced over at her and then brought his eyes back to the ground.

" Is something the matter, Heero? " Relena asked as she crinkled her nose and then looked over at him.

Heero's head shot up and he stared at her before shaking his head slowly as if uncertain, " No... I was just wondering what I'm doing here... "

Relena chuckle and nodded, " I see. I don't even know why you're here... " she admitted as she reached out to gently grab his hand and give it a soft, friendly squeeze.

What puzzled Relena the most about their encounter, was that Heero wasn't pulling away from her.

Heero slowly entwined his fingers and then slowly turned so that he was standing right in front of her. With his other hand, free, he reached up and extended his forefinger to run it along her jawline softly, his deep prussian blue eyes half lidded with sudden passion as they stared at her full lips, watching as her soft pink tongue darted out to moisten them.

Slowly Relena felt her eyes closing as she felt Heero's finger run along her lower lip before his lips were pressed to hers in a soft manner, pressing themselves to hers as she felt his tongue dart past his own lips to caress her lower lip instead of his finger. Relena slowly brought her free hand up and tangled it in the dark chocolate hair at the back of his head as she pushed his head down, pressing his lips harder to hers as their tongues met and clashed together.

A few seconds later, the elevator doors flew open and there was a choked gasp of surprise, causing Heero and Relena to break away and stare at who had caught them...

__________

Author's Note: Alright, peeps! Lemme hear it... you all hate it, huh? *chuckles and shrugs* Ah well... that's alright, I guess... *frowns deeply* I hope you liked it so far and want more, because more will be on it's way, oh yes, it will be... I hope this wasn't _that_ confusing for you... 

**Comments? Suggestions? Constructive Criticism? Questions?** [Leia Avenrose #1][1] or [Leia Avenrose #2][2]

   [1]: mailto:leia_avenrose@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:leia_avenrose1@excite.com



End file.
